Variola
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Een aantal lijken verbergen een dodelijk geheim.


**Naam:Dutchie**

Titel:Variola

**Datum:Juli 2007**

**Woorden:4022**

**Spoilers:Geen**

**Samenvatting:Een aantal lijken verbergen een dodelijk geheim.**

**Disclaimer:Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.**

**NCIS is een product van CBS.**

21 september, 05:21 uur, Pelzerhaken.

Het was een duistere nacht die lag over Pelzerhaken. Een auto stopte op de boulevard en een man steeg uit de auto. Langzaam liep hij richting de zeebrug. De brug was zwak verlicht en hij kon de contouren van een persoon zien die leunde over de reling. "Corinna?" Vroeg hij zacht. De persoon reageerde niet, maar Holger herkende Corinna. Even van tevoren had het ziekenhuis hem gebeld dat ze verdwenen was. Hij stopte voor haar en zei haar naam weer. Corinna keek op en keek Holger aan. "Wie ben jij?" Vroeg ze met bevende stem. Holger zag dat ze rilde van kop tot teen. Snel trok hij zijn jas uit en hing hem om haar schouders. "Ik heet Holger Ehlers. Ik ben kapitein bij de kustwacht. Kom met me mee terug?" Smeekte hij. "Zara heeft je nodig." "Zara?" Kwam het vragende antwoord. "Je dochter," zei hij. Corinna schudde haar hoofd. "Mijn dochter heet Milena. Waar is mijn man?" Vroeg ze. Holger schrok, maar herstelde zich snel. "Ik breng je naar ze toe," zei hij en trok haar voorzichtig met hem mee. Corinna volgde hem en nam plaats naast hem in de auto.

**Even later parkeerde Holger zijn auto voor de ingang van het ziekenhuis. Dokter von Amsberg kwam al aangerend. Een zuster nam Corinna van Holger over en begeleidde haar naar haar kamer. "Waar heb je haar gevonden?" Vroeg hij. "De zeebrug in Pelzerhaken…" Holger keek de dokter aan. "Ze vroeg naar haar man en kind." "Dat is een goed teken," zei dokter von Amsberg. Holger schudde zijn hoofd. "Haar man en dochter zijn overleden," legde hij de dokter uit. "Zara herkent ze nog niet eens." Dokter von Amsberg's gezicht betrok. "Dit is niet goed," zei hij en liep in richting van Corinna's kamer. Holger keek op zijn horloge en zag dat zijn dienst in 20 minuten begon. Hij stapte in zijn auto en reed richting hoofdkantoor.**

21 september, 07:21 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

**Holger zat achter zijn pc zijn verslag uit te werken toen Jana binnengelopen kwam. "Morgen," zei Jana en ging zitten. "Heb jij Kai gezien?" Vroeg ze. Holger schudde zijn hoofd. "Hoezo?" Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Hij had gisteren een blinddate. Ik wil wel eens weten hoe dat afgelopen is," zei Krüger die net binnengelopen kwam. "Ik dacht dat hij nog steeds contact had met Lili." Krüger schudde zijn hoofd. "Lili heeft hem laten zitten. Ik heb een date geregeld tussen een vriendin van mij en hem." Krüger ging achter zijn pc zitten. "Hoe heet die vriendin van jouw?" "Yara Petersen. Ze werkt bij het Sea Life Center." Jana schoot in de lach. Holger keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Wat!" Zei Krüger en keek hun verbaast aan. "Weet je wie Yara's vader is?" Vroeg Jana die even bijgekomen was van het lachen. "Toch niet Gruber hè," Jana schoot opnieuw in de lach. Holger stond op en leunde op de tafel. Hij hielt stil vlak voor Krüger gezicht. "Nee…," begon hij. "Yara is míjn dochter." Jana en Holger zagen Nils zichtbaar slikken. "Ik…uh…" Nils zijn hoofd begon langzaam rood te worden. De deur zwaaide open en Kai kwam binnen. **

**Holger stond recht en keek Kai rechtaan. "Hoe was je blinddate?" Vroeg hij geïnteresseerd. "Leuk," zei Kai. Holger glimlachte en keek naar Krüger. "Ik ben alvast naar de Albatros. We lopen over 20 minuten uit," zei Holger tegen de rest van de crew. "Wat was dat?" Vroeg Krüger. "Dacht je nu werkelijk dat Holger niet wist met wie zijn dochter uitgaat!" Zei Wolfgang die het verhaal had meegekregen. "Precies!" Zei Yara die achter Wolfgang stond. "Hey, wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg Jana. "Meneer Gruber wilde me spreken," antwoordde ze. "Nou. Succes dan," zei Kai. "Dank je," zei ze lachend en verdween richting Gruber's kantoor.**

**21 september, 07:41 uur, aanboord de Albatros.**

**Jana liep de brug op en zag Holger staan. "Hoe wist je dat van Kai?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Yara," zei Holger. Jana knikte. "Ik moet er wel aan wennen. Kai Norge als schoonzoon," zei Holger. "Ach kom. Het was hun eerste date. Je doet alsof ze binnenkort gaan trouwen." Holger keek haar aan en glimlachte. "Je meent toch niet dat…" Jana zag Holger knikken. "Het is serieus." "Hoelang zijn ze al een paar?" "Drie maanden en zeg alsjeblieft niks tegen de anderen," fluisterde hij. Jana knikte. "Ik wil geen geroddel aanboord."**

**21 september, 07:43 uur, Gruber's kantoor.**

"**Door wie wordt het project gefinancierd?" Vroeg Yara. "Het schip en apparatuur komen van Molzo Institute for Marine Biology." Yara knikte. "Misschien kun je je eigen onderzoek combineren met dat van de kustwacht," stelde Gruber voor. Toen viel het kwartje "Dus u wilt dat ik tijdelijk voor de kustwacht kom werken?" Vroeg ze. Gruber knikte. Yara dacht na over wat Gruber zei. "Als ik gewoon mijn werk bij het Sea Life Center kan combineren met de kustwacht, en mijn afstudeerproject, dan vind ik het prima." Gruber dacht even na. Een betere onderzoeker dan Yara zou hij niet kunnen krijgen. "Dat is dan geregeld. Nathan McIntyre van MIMB werkt mee aan dit project, dus hij vaart met je mee." Yara knikte.**

**21 september, 13:45 uur, aanboord de Albatros.**

"**Holger," zei Jana en wees richting bakboord. Holger pakte de verrekijker en keek in de richting die Jana aanwees. Er dreven een aantal vaten. Holger kon de sticker met het doodshoofd duidelijk zien. Hij pakte meteen de boordradio. "Norge en Unterbaur naar de brug," zei hij in de radio. "Alex! Reddingsboot klaarmaken." Tien seconden later stonden ze alle twee naast Holger. "Ik wil dat jullie die vaten bergen," zei hij. Kai en Wolfgang keken naar buiten en zagen vijf vaten drijven. "Er staan doodshoofden op, dus jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen?" Wolfgang en Kai knikten en haalden hun speciale pakken tevoorschijn. Alex had ondertussen de reddingsboot in het water laten zakken. Kai bevestigde de luchtfles aan zijn pak en deed het zuurstofmasker op en stak zijn duim op naar Wolfgang. Wolfgang deed hetzelfde.**

**Na een half uur waren de vaten aan boord van de Albatros gehesen. Kapitein Ehlers beval dat iedereen uit de buurt van de vaten moest blijven, omdat er niet bekend was wat in de vaten zat. Zo snel ze konden ging ze weer richting Neustadt. **

**21 september, 17:49 uur, Störtebeker.**

**Yara opende de deur van het café, toen ze Kai zag met een onbekende vrouw. Ze liep direct op hen af. "Hoi Kai," zei ze. Kai stond op. "Mag ik je voorstellen aan Lili Carlson." Yara schudde haar hand en keek toen Kai weer aan. "Gaat dit weekend nog door?" Vroeg ze. Kai knikte. "Oké, dan zie ik je wel op de boot. Tot ziens," zei ze tegen Lili en kuste Kai vluchtig op zijn wang. "Je vriendin?" Vroeg Lili een beetje teleurgesteld. "Ja, míjn vriendin Lili. Ik weet niet wat je nu precies hier komt doen, maar het is voorbij tussen ons. Jij hebt toen je keuze gemaakt." Kai stond op en betaalde bij Kalle voor zijn drankje. "Tot ziens!" Riep hij en weg was hij.**

**21 september, 18:23 uur, Holger's woning.**

**Yara zat op de bank samen met Gregory. Holger kwam met twee bekers koffie de kamer binnengelopen. "Heb jij Ayana nog te pakken gekregen?" Vroeg ze. Holger schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze zit ergens in de jungle in Brazilië. Ze kunnen maar geen contact krijgen," vertelde Holger. "Dus ze weet nog niet dat…" Yara liet de zin open toen ze Holger zag knikken. Ze switchte snel over op een ander onderwerp. "Hoe gaat het Corinna?" Holger vertelde haar wat vannacht gebeurd was. "Dat klinkt niet zo best," zei Yara. **

"**Hoe gaat met jou?" Vroeg Holger en pakte Gregory van haar over. "Goed," zei ze met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Ken jij een zekere Lili Carlson?" Vroeg ze aan Holger. "Dat was de vroegere bootsvrouw van de Albatros. Hoezo?" Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Ze was in Kalle's café samen met Kai," vertelde ze. Holger knikte.**

**22 september, 07:06 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

"Mooi bootje," zei Holger tegen Yara. "Dat is hij zeker," antwoordde Yara en droeg een krat aanboord. Gregory keek geïnteresseerd naar wat zijn grote zus allemaal deed. "Dada!" Riep hij en wees naar de boot. Holger glimlachte en haalde hem uit de buggy. "Volgens mij wil er iemand mee," zei Holger lachend. Yara glimlachte en nam Gregory over van Holger. "Volgende keer," zei ze tegen Gregory. Op dat moment kwam Kai aangelopen.

**Holger liep naar hem toe. "Ik hoorde van Yara dat je gisteren samen was met Lili," zei Holger en keek hem vragend aan. "Ja, dat klopt. Ze is weer terug in Neustadt en wilde me spreken." "En?" "Niks en. Ik heb haar duidelijk gemaakt dat ik gelukkig ben met Yara en dat ze me met rust moet laten," verdedigde Kai zich. "Is al goed," zei Holger die Kai's toon hoorde. "Ik wilde het alleen even van jouw horen dat het met Lili verleden tijd is." Kai knikte. "Nou, dan veel plezier deze week," zei hij en klopte Kai op zijn schouder. Yara kwam met Gregory in de buggy aangelopen. "We kunnen vertrekken," zei ze tegen Kai. Yara en Kai namen afscheid van Holger en Gregory en vertrokken uit de haven van Neustadt.**

**22 september, 08:23 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

"**Wat moest mijn vader van je weten?" Vroeg Yara aan Kai toen ze de open zee opgingen. "Hij wilde weten wat Lili van me moest," zei hij eerlijk. "Lili Carlson?" Vroeg ze verbaast. "Uhm…ik en Lili hebben ooit iets gehad," zei hij een beetje ongemakkelijk. "En Holger …uhm Ehlers vroeg of ik het wel ernst met jouw meende." Yara knikte. "En? Doe je dat?" Vroeg ze. Kai knikte en trok haar naar zich toe. "Ja. Dat doe ik," zei hij en kuste haar.**

**24 september, 07:26 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

"**Morgen," zei Holger toen hij binnenkwam. "Morgen," zei Jana terug. Jana zat te lezen in een rapport dat ze net hadden binnengekregen. "Die vaten die we uit de Oostzee hebben gevist, daar zat geen vergif in," zei Jana. Holger keek haar aan en zag dat haar gezicht steeds groener werd. "Jakkes," zei ze. "Wat zat er in?" Vroeg hij. Jana gaf hem het rapport. "Jakkes," herhaalde hij. "Wat is jakkes?" Vroeg Wolfgang, die net binnen kwam gelopen. Holger overhandigde hem het rapport. "Mooi," bromde Wolfgang en gaf het rapport terug. "Was er nog identificatie van de lijken mogelijk?" Vroeg hij. Jana bladerde door het rapport heen en schudde haar hoofd. "En de doodsoorzaak?" "Twee kogels vlak boven elkaar in het hoofd. Bij ze allemaal," antwoordde Jana.**

**24 september, 13:54 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

"**Kai! Kom eens!" Riep Yara, die net aan dek was gekomen. Niet ver van hen vandaan dreef een grote jacht. Yara pakte haar verrekijker en keek naar de boot. "Clara voor SeeFalk," zei ze door de radio. Niemand melde zich. Kai kwam aan dek en ging naast Yara staan. "Clara voor SeeFalk," zei ze nog een keer. Nog steeds geen reactie. Yara stelde de frequentie bij. "Albatros voor SeeFalk."**

**Op de brug keek Holger verrast om. Hij liep naar de radio. "Hier de Albatros. Wat is er aan de hand Yara?" Vroeg hij. "Niet ver van ons ligt een jacht met de naam Clara. Ze liggen in de vaarroute en ik krijg geen contact met ze." "Wat is jullie positie?" "****54° 7' N, 10° 50' E.****" "Ok. We zijn onderweg. In ongeveer 20 minuten zijn we daar," zei Holger. "Prima. Over en uit." Yara legde de radio weer terug en keek richting jacht.**

**24 september, 14:14 uur, aanboord de Albatros.**

"**Wolfgang, jij gaat samen met Jana en Alex naar de jacht," zei Holger terwijl hij door de verrekijker richting de jacht keek. "Reddingsboot is gereed," zei Alex die de brug kwam opgelopen. "Ok, jij gaat samen met Wolfgang en Jana naar de jacht." Alex knikte en maakte zich gereed.**

**Wolfgang riep vanuit de reddingsboot naar de jacht, maar niemand antwoordde. "Wapens," fluisterde Wolfgang en trok zijn eigen wapen uit zijn holster. "Holger? We gaan nu aan boord," fluisterde Wolfgang door zijn radio. Nadat het dek gecontroleerd was, trok Wolfgang de deur naar de brug open. De stank die eruit kwam benam Wolfgang zijn adem. Hij draaide zich meteen om en hing over de reling. Alex en Jana keken voorzichtig de brug op met hun hand voor hun mond en neus. Binnen lagen drie lijken in verre staat van ontbinding. "Holger," zei Jana door de radio, "we hebben drie lijken."**

**24 september, 14:16 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

**Kai zag Wolfgang de deur naar de brug openen. Yara en Kai keken verschikt op toen Wolfgang achteruit deinsde en meteen over de reling zijn maag leegde. "Dat is geen goed teken," zei Kai. Yara schudde haar hoofd. "Albatros voor SeeFalk," zei Kai door de radio. "Zeg het maar Kai," antwoordde Holger. "Hebben jullie ons nog nodig of kunnen we doorvaren?" "Jullie kunnen doorvaren. Alles is in orde." Kai keek Yara aan. "Hij wil onze vakantie niet verpesten," zei Yara bedenkelijk. "Denk ik ook." "Dank je. Over en sluiten," zei hij.**

**24 september, 15:23 uur, BP haven Neustadt.**

**De technische recherche stond al te wachten op de Albatros. Holger legde hen uit wat ze tegen gekomen waren. Drie beambten knikten en gingen aanboord de Clara.**

**24 september, 15:32 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

**Gruber stond achter Nils en wees naar zijn monitor. "Dat lijkt er wel op," zei Gruber. Nils was nog niet helemaal overtuigd. "Lijkt ja, maar het móét precies zijn." Nils ging verder met zijn zoektocht. Holger opende de deur en kwam de controlekamer binnen. Hij stopte bij Nils en keek over zijn schouder mee. De rest van de crew kwam naar binnen gelopen. Jana en Alex hadden nog steeds een groen gezicht. "Waar is meneer Unterbaur?" Vroeg Gruber aan Holger. "Die heb ik naar huis gestuurd," antwoordde Holger. "Waarom?" Holger gaf hem de map met de foto's van de crime scene. "Goed. Goed," mompelde hij en verliet de controlekamer.**

**25 september, 07:52 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

"**Het wordt steeds gekker!" Mompelde Nils tegen zijn pc. Holger glimlachte. "Wat wordt steeds gekker Nils?" Vroeg hij. "De drie doden die jullie gisteren hebben gevonden, hebben dezelfde tattoo als de vijf lijken in de vaten. En…hun doodsoorzaak is twee kogels door het hoofd." "Tattoo's?" Vroeg Holger verbaast. Daarover stond niks in het verslag. "Klopt. Gisteren heeft de lijkenschouwer nog gebeld en gezegd dat ze bij allemaal een kleine tattoo op de hand hadden vastgesteld." Holger stond nu naast Nils. Nils wees op het scherm. Holger kon nu duidelijk de tattoo zien.**

**25 september, 09:54 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

**Yara zette de laatste krat aan wal. "Kun jij deze in de auto zetten?" Vroeg ze aan Kai. Kai knikte en tilde de twee kratten op. Gevolgd door Yara liepen ze naar de auto. Plotseling hoorde ze gevloek komen vanaf één van de jachten. "Ik had toch gezegd dat ze moesten oppassen!" Schreeuwde een man. "Dat kon ik toch niet weten?" Kwam het tegenargument. **

**Kai en Yara schonken er verder geen aandacht meer. Kai stapte in zijn auto en draaide het raam open. "Bel je me vanavond?" Vroeg Kai. "Zal ik doen," beloofde Yara en kuste hem. "Wanneer vertrek je?" "Zo gauw mijn collega komt." Ze had het nog niet helemaal uitgesproken of een auto, met het opschrift MIMB, stopte naast Kai's auto. "Nathan McIntyre?" Vroeg Yara toen de man uit zijn auto was gestapt. "Ja?" Zei deze verbaast. "Ik ben Yara Petersen." Nathan knikte. "Ik heb de spullen achterin liggen," zei hij. "Ik ben weg," zei Kai en kuste haar nogmaals. "Tot vanavond."**

**25 september, 12:15 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

**Kai haalde zijn id-kaart te voorschijn en opende de deur naar de controlekamer. Nils zat nog steeds achter zijn computer. "Morgen!" Riep Kai vrolijk en sloot de deur achter zich. Kai's oog viel meteen op de foto die naast Nils lag. "Morgen!" Bromde Wolfgang. "Wat moeten jullie met MIMB?" Vroeg Kai nieuwsgierig toen hij de afbeelding zag. "MIMB?" Vroeg Holger en stond op. "Ja," zei Kai en wees op de foto. "Molzo Institute for Marine Biology. Dat is de firma waar Yara haar onderzoek mee doet." "Wat!" Bulderde Holger. Kai keek hem verschrikt aan. "Die lijken die we uit de Ostsee hebben gevist hadden deze tattoo op hun hand staan." Kai's ogen werden steeds groter. "Yara…"**

**25 september, 12:18 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

"**Nathan heb je de watermonsters?" Riep Yara naar boven. Ze had haar kajuit als lab ingericht, zodat ze meteen kon beginnen met analyseren. "Komen eraan," riep Nathan naar beneden. Nathan tilde de krat op met 10 watermonsters en bracht ze naar beneden. "Hier zijn ze," zei Nathan en zette de krat naast Yara neer. Yara pakte een sensor en stak hem in een van de monster en sloot hem aan op de pc. "Wat is dat?" Vroeg Nathan nieuwsgierig. Yara wees naar het beeldscherm en zag dat er getallen op het scherm stonden. "Vol automatisch," zei Yara trots. "Wauw!" Nathan ging naast haar zitten. "Mag ik het controleren?" Vroeg hij. "Natuurlijk. Daarom zijn we hier." Nathan controleerde het met de hand en alles klopte. "Dat is geweldig! En spaart een hoop tijd." Yara knikte tevreden.**

**25 september, 12:25 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

"**SeeFalk voor Kustwacht," zei Holger nerveus door de radio. Yara stond op en liep naar de radio. "Zeg het maar," zei Yara. "Ben je alleen?" Vroeg Holger. Yara draaide de radio zachter "Ik heb hem zachter gezet," fluisterde ze. "De man die bij je is, heeft die een tatoeage op zijn rechterhand met het bedrijfslogo van MIMB?" Wilde hij weten. "Nee, die heeft hij niet. Hoezo?" Vroeg Yara nieuwsgierig. "Die lijken die we gevonden hebben in die vaten hadden een tatoeage op de hand. Het is het symbool van MIMB." "Dat is gek, maar Nathan heeft die niet." "Ok. Bedankt. Over en uit."**

"**Haal Nathan…" Holger keek Gruber aan, die net binnen kwam gelopen aan. "McIntyre…" antwoordde Gruber. "Door de computer heen Nils," vervolgde Holger. Nils tikte de naam in, maar kon niets vinden. "Niks," zei Nils. "En MIMB?" Nils zocht verder. "Bingo!" Riep Nils. "Sergio en Carla McIntyre, de broer en zus van Nathan, zitten in de gevangenis vanwege terroristische activiteiten met biologische agentia," zei Nils. Nils had zijn zin nog niet helemaal uitgesproken of vier mannen in biohazard pakken betraden het hoofdkantoor. "Het hele gebouw is vergrendeld," zei één van de mannen tegen Gruber en overhandigde hem een brief. "Er zijn sporen van een virus gevonden op de lijken…**_**Variola…"**_** Gruber stopte meteen en keek Ehlers aan. "**_**Pokken**_**…"**

**25 september, 13:05 uur, Hoofdkantoor.**

**Ondertussen waren een heleboel mensen in biohazard pakken het hoofdkantoor binnengedrongen. In een ruimte die niet werd gebruikt, werd een quarantainetent opgezet. Nadat alle medewerkers van de Albatros hadden gedoucht, moesten ze in de quarantainetent. De rest werd apart gehouden, omdat ze niet direct met de lijken in aanraking geweest waren. Holger zat afwezig te staren naar de muur. "Kapitein Ehlers?" Vroeg één van de dokters. Holger schrok en keek de vrouw aan. "We hebben bloed nodig, om te kijken of u geïnfecteerd bent," zei ze. Holger stak zijn arm uit. Nadat 4 buisjes waren gevuld knikte ze. De rest van de crew onderging hetzelfde lot.**

**25 september, 17:07 uur, aanboord de SeeFalk.**

"**Dat hebben we snel gedaan," zei Nathan tevreden. Yara knikte en pakte haar laptop. Plotseling rinkelde Yara's telefoon. "Yara," zei ze toen ze oppakte. Yara zette grote ogen op toen ze het verhaal aan de andere kant van de lijn hoorde. "Ik kom eraan!" Zei ze en hing op. "Wie zijn Sergio en Carla McIntyre?" Vroeg ze aan Nathan. Nathan slikte. "Wat hebben ze nu weer uitgevreten," zuchtte hij. "Variola****" antwoordde Yara. Nathan keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Dat meen je niet." Nathan stond aan de grond genageld. "Welke variant?" Yara haalde haar schouders op. "Mijn vader en de hele crew van de Albatros zijn misschien besmet!" "Kom snel!" Zei Nathan en trok Yara mee naar zijn auto. **

**25 september, 23:49 uur, mobiel laboratorium hoofdkantoor kustwacht.**

**Nathan en Yara keken over de schouders van één van de laboranten mee. Plotseling begon er een computer te piepen. "Major!" Riep één van de assistenten die voor de pc stond. "Shit!" Zeiden een aantal mensen tegelijk. Nathan greep zijn mobieltje en draaide een nummer. "Ik ben opzoek naar professor dokter James Jayden," zei hij in perfect engels. "Hoi James met Nathan McIntyre. Zijn jullie toevallig een ampul Variola Major kwijt?" Vroeg hij. Aan de andere kant bleef het stil. "Je plaagt me nu toch hé Nathan?" Kwam de reactie van de andere kant. "Helaas niet James." "Ik zal het nagaan. Waar ben je te bereiken?" Nathan gaf hem het nummer van de kustwacht en hing op. Hij draaide nu weer een nummer en stelde dezelfde zelfde vraag. De vrouw aan de andere kant was perplex. "Ik zoek het nu meteen uit!" En hing op. Nathan zuchtte en ging zitten. "Ik hoop dat ze allemaal ingeënt zijn."**

**26 september, 09:25 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.**

"**Corinna? Je hebt bezoek," zei verpleegster Anna en liet Julia en Zara passeren. Julia ging naast het bed staan en overhandigde Corinna Zara. Corinna keek naar het slapende gezicht en keek op. "Holger Ehlers had me gebeld en heeft me gevraagd om je dochter langs te brengen. Misschien dat dit je geheugen kan opfrissen." Corinna keek naar het slapende meisje. "Zara," fluisterde ze zacht. De verpleegster glimlachte tevreden en verliet de kamer. "Hoe heb ik je ooit kunnen vergeten," zei Corinna zacht tegen haar dochter en kuste haar voorhoofd. "Waar is Holger?" Vroeg Corinna. Julia keek haar aan. "Er zijn wat problemen op het hoofdkantoor. Zo gauw Holger kan zal hij je komen bezoeken."**

**26 september, 11:45 uur, hoofdkantoor.**

**Holger werd wakker met knallende hoofdpijn. "Holger? Bezoek voor je," zei één van de artsen. Voor het raam stonden 6 mensen, vijf onbekenden samen met Yara. Yara stelde ze voor. "Nathan, agenten Gibbs, DiNozzo, Davíd en McGee van NCIS." "Op 13 september is er een matroos dood gevonden op het terrein van Universiteit van Quantico," begon de vrouw te vertellen. "Er zijn sporen van Variola Major op hem gevonden," vervolgde ze. "We denken dat hij betrokken was bij de verdwijning van 4 ampullen Variola Major," zei de oudste agent. "Waarom hebben die Variola Major op de universiteit?" Vroeg Nathan nieuwsgierig. "Doofpot affaire," zei agent Davíd. **

**Dr. Wenzel kwam midden in het verhaal binnengelopen. "De crew van de Albatros is niet besmet," zei hij. Iedereen haalde opgelucht adem. "Er is een telefoontje voor Nathan McIntyre," zei dr. Wenzel. De 4 agenten draaiden zich om naar Nathan. "Familie van Sergio en Carla McIntyre?" Nathan knikte. "Mijn broer en zus," antwoordde hij. "Enig idee waar ze zouden kunnen zijn?" Vroeg agent DiNozzo. Nathan schudde zijn hoofd, maar plotseling viel hem iets in. "Mijn oom heeft een vakantiehuisje op Pohl, misschien zijn ze daar."**

**26 september, 15:41 uur, Insel Pohl.**

**Agent Gibbs wees twee richtingen op. Dinozzo en Davíd gingen links om en hij en McGee gingen de andere kant op. "Agent Gibbs geeft het teken," zei Thure tegen zijn crew. Ze omcirkelden het huis en wachtte dat Gibbs het teken gaf. Tien seconden later stormden 10 agenten het huisje. De twee mensen binnen wisten niet goed wat hen overkwam. Even later kwam ze geboeid naar buiten.**

**26 september, 19:59 uur, vliegveld Lübeck-Blankensee.**

**Gibbs schudde Holger's hand. „We zorgen ervoor dat deze twee voor lange tijd achter de tralies verdwijnen," zei Gibbs. "Bedankt." Zei Holger en liep terug naar de terminal. Even later steeg het vliegtuig van de Amerikaanse marine op.**

**26 september, 21:12 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.**

**Holger opende voorzichtig de deur van Corinna's kamer. Hij liep naar binnen en ging naast haar zitten. Ze lag te slapen met Zara naast haar in een apart babybedje. **

**Holger was in slaap gevallen toen Corinna wakker werd. Ze glimlachte toen ze Holger zag. Hij zag er erg moe uit. Plotseling opende hij zijn ogen. "Je bent wakker," zei hij en ging rechtop zitten. "Hoe gaat het?" Vroeg hij. "Beter," antwoordde ze en keek naar Zara. "Veel beter."**

**Einde.**


End file.
